Always Beside You
by ohmayabird
Summary: "I can't touch you, you can't hug me and I know you're lonely…" A sequel to 12 midnight.


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _Even if you're gone, you're still in my heart forever and always…._

I can't feel anymore. Ever since _that_ day, I've never been myself again. I know that I'm hurting my friends, my only family, but what can I do? My new purpose in life was stripped away from me even before I could confess to her.

"Natsu… _She's_ not going to be happy seeing you like this."

" _She's_ gone Mira, I couldn't even tell her my feelings."

A hand rubbed circles around his back. Soon the owner of the hand, sat beside him, watching the sun go down on the horizon. Natsu and Mira sat side-by-side. The wind dancing around them as they continued to be silent.

"Listen Natsu, you can't continue being like this…"

"Like what?" Natsu asked nonchalantly. His eyes never leaving the sun that meets the sea. _She would always bathe the glow of the sunset…_

"Sulking and acting like no one else is around you."

Natsu stayed quiet, unmoving from his seat. Not even once did he glance at his companion. Mira, who treated him like her own brother sighed in defeat. Sometimes she could talk to him, he would talk little by little. Sometimes he would be just like this, all quiet and so not Natsu-like. It was unnerving to her and the guild. Lisanna had tried to talk to him once or twice, but there wasn't any improvement seen. Everyone had tried talking to him, but he would just shut himself down.

"I just miss her." Natsu said after quite some time of silence. Mira smiled softly, she could relate to him in a way.

"I'm sure she's watching over you Natsu…"

"Of course she-" Natsu started off with anger and sarcasm laced in his voice, but stopped when Mira smiled at him and pointed something or _someone_ beside them. He stopped, stared and just froze on the spot. After months of sulking around, he must have shut the whole world around him to not notice _her._

"Lu…Lucy?"

The girl in question smiled at him, the same smile that he missed. He didn't even notice Mira get up from beside him and left him and Lucy to have their alone time.

"I'm not supposed to be here Natsu." Lucy said, after what felt like hours of him just watching her. His eyes widened and abruptly stood up, closing the gap with the tightest hug he wanted to give her. However, once more he was shattered when his arms passed her body. Lucy smiled sadly at him.

"See? I'm a ghost~"

"But…Yo- I mean, how?" He stammered, sadness swelling up inside him.

"Natsu… I can't cross over yet." Lucy said, going near him. Her hands ghosting over the familiar chain under his beloved muffler.

"You know I met mom and dad over there." Her eyes meeting his. He stared. And they had their own little world once again.

"How were they?" She giggled.

"They're fine. They actually wanted to meet you."

"Really?!" His eyes lighted up like Christmas lights. Lucy nodded, stepping back.

"Natsu… Mom said I couldn't cross over even if I wanted to…"

"Why's that?"

"I… You're stopping me, Natsu." She said, giggling at his surprised face.

"Huh?! How am I stopping you?!" He asked flabbergasted and well confused.

"Really Natsu after months, you really haven't changed~"

"Hey! I di-"

"Don't worry, I think its fine." Lucy stopped him from talking. The glow of the sunset being replaced with the night sky, slowly stars started to appear in the black sky above them.

"Mom said you're keeping me here, because you have unfinished business with me." Lucy received silence.

"Lucy… You left me..." He trailed off. "I didn't know what to do anymore."

"But Natsu you have the guild and everyone else… You still have me, you idiot." She chastised him. Earning a scoff from her best friend, a small smile found on his lips.

"I gave you that necklace, remember?" She said pointing at the muffler around his neck. Natsu blinked a few times and nodded, slowly unwinding his muffler off of his neck and revealed the necklace she gave him months back when she was-

"What about it Luce?" He asked, fingers running against the emblem. The fire encases a mini key always reminded him of them. He was the untamable fire that always protected the troublesome key. She was his heart.

"Remember when I said _it was to remember me?_ " He nodded.

"Well, I have been always beside you. You just didn't seem to see."

"Lucy, you vanished the night Gray and the others told me that you-" He gulped, looking down at the grass.

"Died. Natsu, I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I'm far from you. Well, maybe physically…" She trailed off, giggling at the look Natsu gave her. Shock and wide eyes, she always did love seeing this look on him.

"H-how can you be at ease with it? With what happened?! Yo-"

"I'm not happy with what happened to me." He shut up and listened.

"I was surprised that time that mage got to me, but I wasn't scared of him… I was scared of leaving you guys, leaving you."

"But at the same time, I think that was just how faith was decided for me." Lucy held up her apparition like hand, palms facing his. Slowly he held his hand against her, palm to palm.

"I can't touch you, you can't hug me and I know you're lonely…" Her tears escaped her eyes, the stars above illuminated her. _She's like a painting coming to life._ He thought as he continued to listen to her words, holding them close to his heart.

"Even from afar, I can see you Natsu, always know that I will love you forever and always." She whispered, smiling up at him. His tears finally falling from his eyes.

Sniff.

"Y-you idiot!"

Sniff.

"I love you damn it!"

Sniff.

"I love you so much Lucy!" He cried out, not caring how he looked in front of her. His breath caught in his throat at the beautiful smile he gave her.

"Ne, Natsu? If we got reincarnated will you still love me?" She asked, her apparition slowly fading. He bit his lips.

"Of course I will you weirdo!" He shouted, watching how she vanished once again before his eyes, sparkles of dust left where she was, the wind breezed past and brought the sparkles to the sky. Minutes passed and soon he felt others join him.

"You okay there?" A cold hand clasped his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think she's finally with her parents." Natsu answered, wiping the tears away. After all the months that passed, he smiled. Finally smiled like how he used to.

"You look like an idiot flame-ass." Another voice joined. An angry icon appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"The hell did you say tin can!" He shouted, running after his friends.

 _Always and forever Lucy, I'll love you with all my heart._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** So I was scrolling my folder of stories and managed to see '12 midnight', I thought of making this sequel for anyone who wanted to know what happened to Natsu and the rest and Lucy as well.

 **memo2:** Just to say this is a sequel of my past story '12 midnight'.

 **memo3:** I think this is appropriate enough for the month of November :D

 **memo4:** Don't forget to leave a review! :*

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Marry You' h & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
